In addition to the administrative structures relevant to the individual Cores outlined above, central core administrative functions will also be established to ensure the effective operation of the proposed Center as a integrated whole that will bridge HMS and CHB. A goal of the Administrative Core will be to serve as the glue for the Center to ensure that the cores facilitate the research of Center Investigators and foster collaborative interactions between NINDS-funded scientists in the Longwood Medical Area. In this regard, Dr. Michael E. Greenberg will serve as the overall director and Principal Investigator (PI) for the Center. In addition, the administration of Core usage will be overseen by a Central Steering Committee composed of Dr. Greenberg, Dr. Clifford Woolf (Director of the F.M. Kirby Center for Neurobiology at CHB), Dr. Christopher Walsh (Chief, Division of Genetics at CHB), and the directors of the three individual Cores. Finally, in order to maximize the impact of the Center on neuroscience research, a Core Development Advisory Committee comprised of outside authorities on neuroscience microscopy will advise the PI and Steering Committee on strategic issues concerned with technological development that are relevant to Core services. Taken together, these mechanisms will provide a network of support and communication that will .contribute considerably to the success of the (Center in enhancing existing NINDS research programs and providing new venues for collaboration.